kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Hell
|Story Romaji Title = Werukamu tu heru |Adopted = Anime episode 33.0 |Adopted 2 = Anime episode 34.0 |Adopted 3 = Anime episode 35.0}} Welcome to Hell is the 150 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Shiori reflects back on the words that Keima has just said to her. "The story of Shiori and me isn't over yet!!" These words makes her puzzled, as it seems like a confession. As Keima states that school is about to start, Shiori questions in her mind if the rumors about Kanon and the boy she's dating was nothing related. He gives Shiori the same tag he gave Vulcan and Mars, making her feel it's a present. Saying it's only a bracelet, Keima asks her to put it on, which is obvious to Shiori. She wonders if the kiss she received was enough of an answer to her story. Before leaving, Keima asks if he can come to the library everyday, saying that he wants to see Shiori everyday. This makes Shiori blush and Keima then leaves. Seeing Keima leave, Shiori feels sad that she is silent. In her mind, she tells herself that the day may never come that she would express her feelings. As she goes to sit in a chair, she sees in front of her, on top the table, a little girl who states that her name is Minerva. But Shiori ignores what the little goddess has to say and rest her head on the table. She feels that she won't be able to talk to anyone else in the current situation, but she may have finally found her voice. She tells herself that she needs to finish the novel. At that moment, wings grow on her back, and Keima was still in the library in order to confirm this. He finally leaves. Outside the old theater, Keima talks to himself about how Shiori did not contain Mercury. Knowing that she has a vivid imagination, he feels that he does not need to explain about the everything yet. But seeing that Minerva already had both halo and wings, Keima now sees that those two does not mean a goddess' power is not fully restored.With one goddess and two candidates left, Keima explains that either one has the goddess or neither of them. After sneezing once, Keima tries speaking to Haqua, but remembers she's at a meeting. He heads home, while it can be seen that Nikaidō has been secretly watching him while he has been at school. At the District Chief's regular meeting, Haqua and other district chiefs are participating as Dokuro Skull lectures. During this meeting, Sharia Frey Amon, another district chief, starts to converse with Haqua about how their capturing of the spirits is doing. Haqua then exclaims that the number of District Chiefs in the Far-Eastern branch has grown to double the original amount. Dokuro then announces that a new director of the Constitutional Ministry will now introduce himself. As the new director, Midas, introduces himself, Haqua is worried about what Fiore said about the goddesses. She knows that the definite goal of the escape spirit squad has always been to capture the escaped spirits, without a doubt. But she then asks the directors about the order to search for the 'heavenly beings' and why they should do so. Midas replies that it is a request from Heaven. Haqua asks what they look like, but Midas answers that it is still not known. Haqua wonders why this request hasn't been made official, where having the goddesses assembled quickly can help them seal off the spirits much faster. Midas says the search for the 'heavenly beings' is not priority, and then, Dokuro Skull ends the meeting. With the meeting done, Haqua and Sharia goes out to shop for gifts to return home with. At the shop though, the two meet Nora, who acts cold. Sharia is disgusted by this cold attitude, saying that the horned devils like Nora are like the allies of the escape spirits to her, but Haqua tells her that she shouldn't say such mean things. Back at Keima's house, inside the bottle, Fiore continues to talk about Vintage's plan of reviving Old Hell, but Keima does not listen. While he thinks of who to approach first now, Keima give water to Fiore, where Fiore is upset by the pet-treatment. Before he does give her the water, Keima collapses beside the bottle she is in. Keima tries to move, but can't as it seems he is sick. Back in Hell, Haqua approaches Dokuro Skull, getting ready to report about Vintage... Trivia * In the magazine version this chapter was titled Welcome Hell. References Category:Summary